Two Gems, One Prophecy
by Thegaysnek
Summary: Viona and Raven are somewhat useful to Voldemorts' plans. Its up to our loved Golden Trio and friends to stop him and protect the girls. OC's are used, Pairings undecided, takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. T cause' I'm weird like that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Just the OC's and story line.**

 **During Harry's 4th year of Hogwarts**

 **Third POV**

Being a evil lord defiantly proved to be difficult. This time, however, Voldemort was sure he had won.

"My lord, you have now risen and I just think that we should...", said the cold yet confused voice of Lucius Malfoy. "We should what?", snapped the deep, dark voice of Voldemort. "Just... go after something... more... than", Lucius replied. "More than what?", Voldemort said, sounding slightly irritated. "Well... _children",_ Lucius said, indicating the two girls that were layed gracefully in black iron coffins with glass very clear so Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters could keep an eye on them.

Both girls were the same age, 14, along with being twin sisters. The girl in the right coffin, who's name was Raven, had short, violet hair and beautiful amethyst eyes that would have been seen if she was conscious. Raven has skin so pale it almost looked gray, and was currently wearing a deep purple hooded jacket, hood down, and dark blue jeans. She had long, dark purple boots. Both her jacket and jeans were ripped, indicating she had put up a pretty good fight. The girls in the left coffin, who was named Viona, had long, straight raven hair and also had amethyst eyes that, again, could be seen if she were conscious. She was wearing a purple sweater that didn't cover her shoulders, just the tip of her arms and down, she also had black ripped jeans, similar to the ones her sister was wearing. She had shorter boots that her sister had, but were also a shade of dark purple. Like her sisters, her clothes had various rips and cuts representing the struggle the girls had while being kidnapped.

"Both the girls are critical to our plans. Unless, of course, you have a better idea, Lucius?", Voldemort asked, in a calm tone. Lucius opened his mouth to talk, but Bellatrix, another Death Eater, quickly interjected him. "What if our old pal Dumbledore gets a hold of them?", Bellatrix asked, in a sneering type of way. "He wont, I promise you, my dear Bellatrix", Voldemort said, in his every so charming voice. Bellatrix settled for this, obviously satisfied by her Dark Lord's answer.

 **A Summer Later, 3 days before Harry's 5th year of Hogwarts. Raven and Viona are now 15.**

Wiping away sweat from his nose, Albus Dumbledore, and opened a letter sent by Severus Snape, the Potions Master and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore read his letter very carefully:

 _Dearest Albus,_

 _Recently, I was at a meeting and the Dark Lord conversed of something highly unusual. He's got two girls, twins, both of the age 15. Their names are Raven and Viona. Voldemort thought very highly of them, saying they were a very important to his key to success. I've got them already. I will most likely be back at Hogwarts 2 days after term begins. Both girls have special magical talent. The Raven one even has a red chakra on her forehead, while Viona has a necklace with a similar one, but black._

 _Sincerely, Severus Shape_

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. He reread Shape's letter about 5 times before he convinced himself it was real. If Voldemort took special interest in these girls, it was important for Dumbledore to place special watch over them.

 **2 Days After Term, Viona's POV**

Black. Black was all I could remember. One second, I was with Raven reading and the next... Kidnapped. I was kidnapped! But, where was I now. I looked around the room. It looked a tad like a hospital, but not quite. There were hospital looking beds and at a small counter, stood a woman. She whirled around and her eyes were placed on me. "Oh, wonderful! Your awake. If you would stay here, I must go fetch the Headmaster", she said, and scurried out of the place.

I looked around again. My eyes fixed on the messy mop of violet hair. I attempted to stand up, failed, and just leaned over the bed. I shoock her violently until she began to stir. "Huh?", she asked, then looked around. "Vi! What happened? Where are we? How did we escape? Why-?", she almost finished, but the door to the infirmary flew open.

Inside came a few people. The first one was the nurse, then a man with long white hair and a beard. He had light blue eyes and half moon glasses rested on his nose. The next was another man who looked considerably younger. He had greasy black hair and sharp black eyes. The next people were three kids, one had messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and black round glasses. The next one was a girl with light brown eyes and curly brown hair. Lastly, there was a boy with red hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, I see you two have woken up", the blue eyed man said. "Well, my name is Albus Dumbledore, but I suppose to you its now Professor Dumbledore", the man, now known as Dumbledore, said. He nudged the woman, and she started her introductions. "My name is Madam Pomphrey, the nurse here at Hogwarts". "My name is Professor Snape", said the greasy haired man rather harshly. "Oh, uh, I'm Harry Potter", said the emerald eyed boy. "Hermione Granger, pleasure", said the brown eyed girl. "Uh, Ron Wesley", said the red haired boy. "Raven", Raven said, rather delicately. I looked from each people, most of them expectant of me to introduce myself. Raven must've caught on, because she said, "and this is my sister, Viona".

Award silence.

"Well, I think its time we return to the Great Hall, its about lunch time so you two will be sorted there", Dumbledore said, looking between Raven and I. Raven and I got up, and it resulted in Harry having to help me and Hermione helping Raven. After a little, Raven and I got the hang of walking again. "Thanks you", Raven said to them, as they hurried off to join their table. ' _Gryffindor'_ I thought, looking at Harry's table.

Dumbledore led us to the front, causing many stares to come in our direction. A few people put their hands to their mouths and whispered to their neighbors. However, once we got to the front, and Dumbledore put his hand up, everyone stopped talking immediately. "This lunch is no ordinary lunch, as you can't tell!", he boomed, his optimistic voice bumming across the hall. "We have two new students, Raven and Viona..", he trailed off. ' _Zaery'_ I said telepathically in his head. Surprisingly, he didn't seem too alarmed. "Zaery. They shall be sorted into their houses this moment!", he said, and another woman who seemed old, but not quite as old as Dumbledore, placed a had on Raven's head. After about 5 minutes, it boomed **"GRYFFINDOR!".** Harry's table clapped loudly as she took a seat between Hermione and another red head, but this time a girl. The woman ushered me over to a stool, and placed the hat on my head.

 _"Ahh, this will be tough. Just like your sister, though. Hmm, we have another demon on our hands. You seem wise, very clever. That's Ravenclaw talent. You seem to not care what others think of you, so not Slytherin. Oo, your kind hearted, loyal. Hufflepuff there. Oh, here it is. You seem very brave and protective. Just like your sister, I see. To be honest, your relationship makes it seem your the younger one. Anyways, better be good in...'._ **"GRYFFINDOR!".** Another round of clapping came as I joined my sister and sat calmly down at the Gryffindor table. When the food appeared, I didn't eat much. Raven didn't either, although this wasn't surprising.

After a while, people started filing out of the Great Hall. Since neither myself nor Raven had gotten any classes, we just headed to the Gryffindor common room, directed by Hermione. "See you guys later", she said, as she jogged away to her class. "Flobberwobbles", I said, and a surprised painting opened up. The Gryffindor common room wasn't all that bad. Much better than the Titans towers' living room. It had many comfortable looking chairs and a cackling fire, along with a large grandfather clock, desks littered with books, and a few passages leading to the dormitories. I flopped myself down on an armchair and Raven did the same. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

 **Hey guys, Silver here. Hope you enjoyed it! This idea came to me randomly when I was daydreaming in class. Anyways, bai~!**


End file.
